


Pale Flower of Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love, florina doesn't even know what she's feeling, hector/lyn is exceedingly minor, someone take the keyboard away from me because she deserves better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yes. That would be nice. Let's stick together, no matter what happens. Now...and always."





	Pale Flower of Darkness

“-and then Dart grabbed Geitz around the collar and started laughing, which sent him…into…”

“…”

“Florina.”

“…”

“Florina!”

“Ah!”

She jumped a bit. Her thoughts were dragged back to this world, to see Lyn gazing at her with a concerned look in her green eyes. She was too close, much too close. She backed up a bit, until she felt like she could breathe.

“You okay? You were staring pretty intently there.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I was just…thinking…about stuff.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I-I…no, it’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle on my own. S-Sorry for getting so distracted, I know that you really wanted to have dinner with me because we hardly ever get time alone together with the campaign and here I am wasting our time…”

She trailed off, realizing she was babbling. Lyn was looking at her with an encouraging smile.

“Florina, please. I enjoy spending time with you even if we’re not talking, and it’s fine if you want to deal with your problems yourself. But you do know that I’m always here to lend a listening ear to you, right?”

“Yes, of course! ”

“So, are you sure that you don’t want to talk about whatever seems to be troubling you?”

Lyn grabbed her hands softly. Florina could feel the calluses on them from a life spent on the plains, a contrast to her still too soft palms (hardly befitting a pegasus knight, even one still in training). With a tinge of regret, Florina pulled her hands out of Lyn’s grasp.

“I-I’m sorry, Lady Ly-, I mean, Lyn, but I’d really rather not.”

"No need to apologize, Florina, that's perfectly fine. You are entitled to have your privacy, of course, and I don't want you to think you have to share everything with me. Just keep in mind that I'm here for you, okay?"

Really, this was quite the conundrum. Under normal circumstances, Florina would’ve been fine with spilling her guts to Lyn, in fact, she would’ve loved to! But this scenario was different. After all, how was she supposed to tell Lyn that the current topic that she was puzzling over was Lyn herself?

It was all so bizarre, with all of the weird things that were happening to her around Lyn, nowadays. She racked her memories back, to try and see if she could divine the origin of these peculiarities by tracing back to when they had first started, a few months ago.

For starters, Lyn was beautiful. This felt like a rather stupid observation to make when it was plain to anyone with eyes, but it seemed like a good place to begin. Florina was of course, well aware of Lyn’s attractiveness, from way back when they became friends. Lyn had gorgeous clear eyes, she had a noble bearing but an easygoing nature, emblematic her dual heritage, and most obviously, she had a tall and curvy figure, one that she sometimes felt jealous over. And of course she had no shortage of suitors, whether it be blushing tribal boys back on the plains, or prim and proper noblemen looking for a match, but of course, she turned them all down. So really, there wasn’t anything wrong with finding Lyn beautiful, in fact, Florina would daresay it was weird not to.

But she still couldn’t help but feel like it was odd, recently, how her thoughts had been drawn back to Lyn’s attractiveness more and more often. And, she started noticing things that weren’t there before (or maybe she hadn’t just been paying close enough attention, then?) For instance, she found that on several occasions she’d miss what Lyn was saying because she was too focused on the way her lips were moving. And sometimes, she’d be entranced while Lyn was training, getting lost in how she moved with a lithe, but still dangerous grace, and she’d have to quickly shake her head and clear her mind because wouldn’t she herself feel uncomfortable being stared at in that manner? And while she had never minded how physically affectionate Lyn was, nowadays when Lyn grabbed her into a hug, she couldn’t help but feel her breasts against her shoulders, and she’d invariably start blushing. Lyn had always been pretty, but now it felt like Florina couldn’t take her eyes off of her even if she wanted to. It was as if she doubled, no, tripled in radiance overnight.

But maybe she was just being dumb (it wouldn’t be the first time). Maybe Lyn had always been this striking, had always inspired this kind of reaction in people, but she just didn’t actually pay attention, really pay attention, until now.

Even still, that wouldn’t explain the other things. Because it wasn’t just how she looked at Lyn, it was also how she felt around her that was changing. Florina prized their friendship, she really did. She knew they shared a close bond, one that had only became stronger with time. And she had always been happy to be around Lyn. But somehow that feeling of happiness to be with her friend had been amplified. Whenever Lyn was around her now, even if only for a second as they passed each other to go do some chores, she felt positively giddy, as if her heart was going to pump itself right out of her chest. And afterwards, she’d always have a bright smile on her face that she couldn’t erase.

She loved Lyn, she always had, but now she’d look at her, feel herself fill with such light and warmth that she’d have to quickly look away, because she felt that if she looked any longer she’d burn up or float away, or some other childish nonsense. She had obviously always wanted Lyn to be happy, and wanted to help her when she was feeling down, but nowadays whenever she saw Lyn looking forlorn and sad, it felt like all the air was being squeezed out of her lungs, and it took everything in her to not run up to Lyn and ask what she needed to do or what she needed to get to put the smile back on her face. Because she’d do it, without question. Kent would have told her that this was just part of being loyal to her liege, and that did make sense, but somehow it just didn’t sit right with her, as an explanation. It just seemed too…convenient. 

For starters, while it made sense that she wanted to help serve Lyn, and have her open up to her about everything to make her feel better, there seemed to be something wrong with how she felt it. She felt…possessive. She was the only one who Lyn would let her see at her worst, like when the sounds of the bandits attacking her tribe and the screams filled her ears, and somehow (she hated herself so, so, much for this), that made her happy. It sickened her, but the thought that she was the only who Lyn would let her see crying, that there was a side of Lyn that no one else would get to see but her, somehow it made her heart soar. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but she just couldn’t help it. She had always been emotional, it was something Farina never tired of teasing her about, but surely there was something odd about how much of a powder keg around Lyn she seemed to have become, right? It was all so confusing.

Maybe she was approaching this from the wrong angle. She was happier than she had been before with regard to Lyn, that was for certain. But somehow she wasn’t satisfied; it felt like she was missing something. That meant she must want something. What was it that she wanted?

For once, her mind gave her an immediate answer. She wanted to be with Lyn. She wanted to always be with Lyn, to share everything with her, to give everything she possibly could to her. She wanted to always be around Lyn, because she knew that she’d always be a better person if she were by Lyn’s side.

But that was dumb. Wasn’t she trying to be able to stand up for herself, to be able to function on her own without having to be supported by Lyn, or Fiora, or anyone else? Wasn’t she supposed to be trying to get stronger? She knew that was also something she wanted, so why did it seem like she wanted to regress, to go back to being dependent on Lyn? It seemed like these two things should contradict each other, but why did her heart tell her that her desires were compatible? Was she just wrong about what she thought she wanted? Thinking about it, trying to unravel it made her head hurt so much…

“Florina?”

And it was so hard to keep this bottled up, as the days went on it felt like she was getting closer and closer to exploding, but how could she even begin to start explaining this to Lyn, when she couldn’t make the slightest sense of it herself? Sweet Lyn, who put up with so much from her that Florina would never understand how she could or why she bothered with someone as uninteresting and unimportant as her, sweet, resplendent Lyn, who made Florina’s world shine brighter…

“Florina!”

“Ah! Lyn!”

Damn it all, she did it again. She had gotten lost in her head once more. Now Lyn was sure to get worried about her, and she’d have to deflect even harder, and she wasn’t sure if she even could. Hesitantly, she moved her gaze to meet Lyn’s surely worried face, only to blink in confusion. Why was she smirking?

“Oh, Florina, I think I’ve got it figured out now!”She did? Part of Florina started panicking, while the other part was glad that she wouldn’t have to explain anything, and that her questions would finally get answered. In the end, Lyn was entirely in tune with her, like always.

“The way you were blushing just then…there must be a boy on your mind!”

What? For once, Lyn was entirely off the mark. Then again, Florina was in no rush to correct her.

“Come on, tell me who it is! Is it Kent? He always seemed like your type… Or maybe Wil?”

“I…no…it’s not tha-”

“Hmm? Then who…Oh, don’t tell me that you’ve actually fallen for Sain! You’re my dear friend, but surely you’ve better taste in men than tha-“

“That’s not it!” Florina surprised even herself with the outburst. For some reason it felt very important to make it clear that Lyn’s guess was wrong.

“There, there isn’t any man I fancy. I swear.”

Lyn looked her straight in the eyes searchingly, for a long moment. Right as Florina was about to break their gaze because she couldn’t stand the brightness shining into them, Lyn seemed to have found what she was looking for. 

“Huh, I guess I really was wrong then. Sorry about that. It’s just, I thought for sure I recognized that look in your eyes…”

“It’s fine, Lyn. I’m not angry at all.”

“…”

Suddenly a question popped into Florina’s head, and before she knew it, she was speaking again.

“How about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there anyone that you like, Lyn?”

An innocent question, especially in the context of the conversation, but for some reason Florina felt her breath catch as if it was the most important thing she’d hear. 

Lyn’s reaction was immediate and obvious. Her eyes widened, she hastily cast her gaze to the side, but that still failed at concealing her reddened face. After a moment, she spoke.

“Gods…”

“I-I…you don’t have to answer if you don’t wish! After all, it’s not like I-“

“No, it’s fine, Florina. I’m already pretty sure I know who it is, and I’d always intended on telling you first.”

“It’s Hector.”

“Oh, I see.”

It made complete sense. While they seemed to be abrasive to each other when they first met, over time they both seemed to have warmed up to each other, and they spent more and more time fighting alongside each other on the battlefield. Moreover, of course someone as amazing as Lyn would end up with a noble like Hector. They were a perfect fit for each other. She should have been happy and supportive, that was what a good friend would do, and that’s what she would’ve done. But somehow, when she tried to speak, all the words dried on her tongue.

Evidently Lyn had picked up on her distress, because she threw her hands around Florina impromptu and pulled her close.

“Hey, it’s okay. Even if I do end up with that lout-“

“I can’t see why he’d possibly reject you.”

“Ah, you’re too kind to me. But like I was saying, even if I do somehow end up with him, we’ll still be the best of friends, okay? We’ll always have our bond, I promise.”

Right. Lyn would always be by her side, even if she did get married to him. Before, that would’ve made her heart swell with gratitude at Lyn’s devotion to her friendship.

So why was it that it now made her feel like her heart was cracking into pieces?

**Author's Note:**

> being that I am a dumbass, all characters I write must also be dumbasses
> 
> alternatively: why did I write this, no seriously why


End file.
